


Fallen From Grace

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fallen Angel!Carol, Fluff, Gen, fall angel au, gender neutral!reader, injuries, nudity (non-sexual)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Every night you walk through a little park and sometimes you observe the sky.  Tonight you find an injured woman lying on the ground only to discover she is an actual angel fallen from grace.





	Fallen From Grace

The walk home from work took you through a small park and normally you enjoyed the walk at night. You got to look up at the night sky and dream about the future and how you hoped your life would go. Some nights you would stop and sit on the little bench just to take it all in. 

Tonight, however, was different.

It had started out like any other night. You left work and took your usual route through the park, but there was something different about tonight. And that something different was the woman lying in the grass groaning in pain. You rushed over to her, fearing the worst and saw that her body was covered in wounds and bruises. But that wasn’t the only thing you noticed.

The woman had white wings spread out behind her, they were twitching and some of the feathers looked messed up like they had been broken off. You looked up and saw there were trees above where she was laying and some of the limbs were snapped in half or bent at odd angles. You reached out and gently touched them, felt the muscles jump and twitch under your hand. There went your theory about them being fake.

So now you were faced with the possibility that she was an angel of some kind and that there were actual freaking angels in existence.

“What are you?” You whispered as you gently pushed some of her blonde hair to the side to reveal more of her face. She was breathtaking, a literal angel on earth. “Can you hear me?” You weren’t sure if she was conscious or not. “Say something if you can hear me.”

“Carol,” she said in a breathy tone.

“Okay Carol, I’m going to help you up and get you back to my apartment where I’m going to tend to your wounds.” You weren’t sure how a hospital would react to seeing her wings. Surely seeing an angelic being would be cause for some alarm. “Can you help me out some? I don’t live far from here.” She nodded her head ever so slightly and you picked her up gently, looping one of her arms around your shoulders.

Her wings dragged the ground slightly as you made your way back to your apartment as quickly as you could. Thankfully it was late enough that the streets were deserted and your building was quiet as you made your way up to your floor in the elevator praying it wouldn’t make any stops.

As soon as you were inside your apartment you laid her down on the couch and quickly got to work gathering up everything you had that could be used for first aid. You made your way back to her and collapsed onto the floor beside your couch quickly cleaning the wounds you could see.

Her pants and shirt were stuck to her body in places from the blood. You bit your lip and looked up, “I need to cut your clothes off, is that okay?” She nodded and you quickly began cutting the fabric away until there was nothing left on her body.

You continued to clean the wounds, wincing every time she hissed in pain. You murmured apologies and continued to work. Once she was cleaned and bandaged up you found some clothes that you hoped would fit her. You weren’t sure how the shirt would work with her wings though.

You left her alone and told her that if she needed you she could find you in your room taking a shower. You left her alone so that she could have privacy to change and rest. She was more alert now, she just seemed tired like her energy had been depleted. You wondered what had happened to her that she would be as injured as she was.

You let the water run down your body as your mind moved a mile a minute thinking about the fact that there was an angel in your living room and that you had just patched up an angel. Of all the things you had expected to happen tonight that was not one of them.

When you got out you went down the hall and saw that she was wearing the clothes you had found for her and saw that she was now asleep. Relaxing you got into bed and tried to get some sleep as well.

The next morning you found she was still on your couch but she was awake and she had removed the bandages. Her wounds from the previous night were gone and there were no scars in their places. She must have had super healing.

“Good morning,” you greeted cautiously. She looked at you, her eyes studying you carefully. Unsure of how to react to you yet. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied. “Where am I?” You told her where you lived and she nodded her head like she knew exactly where she was. “I should go.”

She stood but you panicked, “But aren’t you still injured?”

Carol’s eyes met yours and she shook her head, “I healed overnight, I’m not like a human who takes longer to heal.”

“What happened?” You asked her. “Why were you injured?”

“I was forced out of heaven,” she said. “I fought some of my fellow angels before I was able to make the fall.”

Now your curiosity was piqued, “Why did you fall?”

“You’re an inquisitive human aren’t you?” She seemed almost amused. Most humans would be cowering in her presence, the thought of an angel, and a fallen one at that, would cause most people alarm, but not you.

You cleared your throat, “I’m just trying to figure out what happened.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “We had a falling out with one another, there is nothing else to say.” She turned and headed for your door, you began to panic, not wanting her to leave you.

“Wait! Do you have anywhere to go?”

She paused and looked back at you. “No, but there are others like me. Fallen that have homes, they can help me.”

“Do you know where any of them are?”

“No,” she sighed. 

“I’ll help you find them,” you offered her. “You can stay here and then I can help you look for them.”

She normally wouldn’t have considered this, but you had helped her and she liked your curiosity. “All right, but if we don’t find any of them by the end of the month I will have to leave and you can’t come with me.”

“Okay,” you swallowed thickly not liking the sound of her leaving you but you understood, she wanted to find the others that were like her.

And that was the beginning of the search for her people. You searched for any news, any signs that there were fallen angels like Carol in or near the place where you lived. It wasn’t easy because the Fallen didn’t like to announce their location for all to know. Carol told you that the others were still going to hunt for the Fallen that had managed to escape. That was why she had given you a timeline. She didn’t want to put you at risk, but it was getting harder to be away from you.

The second week you were together was when you had shared your first kiss with her. From there it spiraled until both of you were ready to give up the search and live in ignorant bliss for the rest of your lives, but the bubble wasn’t always going to protect you and Carol found that out the hard way.

“Vers,” a voice called out to her and she froze. She knew that voice. Turning she saw Yon-Rogg behind her, Minn-Erva and Rumlow beside him. “How long did you think you could live with that human before we found you?”

“Where are they?”

“Safe, from you.”

Carol let out a growl, “You hurt them and I will kill you.”

“Come with us and she’ll be left alive,” Yon-Rogg bargained.

Two people stepped up beside Carol and she looked to see three other Fallen standing beside her. “She’s not going anywhere with you,” the woman said, her hands glowing red.

“Your human is fine,” the dark-skinned man said.

The third and final man stepped in front of them, “Leave, you can’t beat us.”

Yon-Rogg sneered at them, “This is isn’t over.” Then they were gone.

Carol looked at them, “How did you find me?”

“Y/N,” the woman said. “They found us and then we came looking for you when we sensed their presence. Come with us, they’re at our base, the two of you will be safe there.”

Carol quickly followed the three other Fallen and when she saw you safe and sound she relaxed and ran to you. You quickly wrapped your arms around her and felt at ease for the first time since the others had told you there were angels in the area.

“They’re getting bolder,” Wanda whispered to Steve. “Attacking one of us in broad daylight.”

He nodded, “And threatening a human as well. We need to proceed carefully.” He nodded toward the two of you. “Get them settled in, the others and I will start trying to figure out what to do from here.”


End file.
